


他的幻觉是爱欲

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *发生在revolver被PM打败之后，通篇都是了见对PM的幻想与自慰的故事





	他的幻觉是爱欲

啊……  
对外宣称自己是revolver的男人，此时正蜷缩在自己公寓的单人床上，从一场湿粘而热情的好梦当中惊醒过来。算不上真正意义的美梦，但是梦中有playmaker，并且这位宿敌在梦里击败他之后还操他，足够美妙了，对于鸿上了见来说。  
前夜在link vrains当中被伊格尼斯咬断的左臂还持续幻痛，先前被止痛药的作用压得断断续续的疼痛感，此时却又剧烈而持续不断地在提醒他耻辱的败北。  
身上的睡衣又被汗粘湿了，不太舒服，鸿上用右手将整件睡衣扯下的时候，还是感受到了臂根处剧烈的疼痛，尽管那里并没有任何肌肉组织坏损，哪怕一丝微小的伤口也不存在。但是痛是真切的，止痛药的效果完全过去了，他不得不踉跄着起床，去衣柜里随便找了一个干净的睡衣套上，再翻出藏在衣柜深处的白色药丸，他就着床头上的矿泉水吞下药丸的时候，余光扫到了放在一旁的，specter准备的一盒止痛胶囊。  
鸿上拿出两个胶囊丢进垃圾桶，这种不痛不痒的东西根本是来骗人的，他十分清楚自己由于长期服用止痛药所造成的一定程度上的抗药体质。因此并非强药性的普通止痛药，吃了也约等于没吃。  
但是specter并不赞成他吃强效的止痛药，因为过度摄入的副作用会使人兴奋以及产生幻觉。他自然也不想让下属知道自己对于这种药物的依赖性，所以，假装吃下那些正规的止痛药是让彼此都安心的方法。  
更何况，强效药所带来的幻觉，是很美好的幻觉。  
revolver扶着墙去卫生间稍微擦洗了身子。左臂的幻痛正在逐渐减轻，正如一直以来无数次那样，疼痛会消失，然后他将开始兴奋。应对这种突发的亢奋，最好的办法就是请假，然后关闭所有通讯工具，把自己锁在房间里。  
男人躺回床上，现在才凌晨三点左右，把床头的营养液喝下，伴随着疼痛的离去，另一种兴奋占据了他的身体，延续着之前梦中的悸动……他脑海中，那个在白色房间中惨兮兮的蓝发男孩，逐渐和另一张更成熟的少年的面孔重合在一起。  
“藤木…游作。”鸿上无意识地喃喃自言，他现在心里已经基本上确认了，当年那个被自己鼓励的男孩，现在是前天夜里击败他的少年。  
十年前，他第一次看到游作的时候，也是因为止痛药失效，全身都在痛，从大脑到指尖，撕裂的痛感在腐蚀他。  
父亲让他进入操作室看看其他没有止痛药的小孩，就是在这样的情况下，他看到了那个倒在地上看起来随时都会死去的蓝发小孩。他看起来比我还痛苦，鸿上盯着那个颤抖的身影，他很可能会死。这个想法吓到了左轮，并且一定程度上也转移了他的注意力，尽管头痛依旧，但是他有更要紧的事情。  
在父亲暂时离开操控室之后，了见鼓起勇气触碰了屏幕，他知道管理员密码，也知道怎么接通进那个房间的决斗系统里。鸿上博士当初把这些告诉他的时候是为了以防万一，但是现在这些方便了他的私心。趁着父亲还没有回来，那么，尚且年幼的他清了清嗓子——“你，你快起来、”  
的确一开始只是想鼓励他，不想看到他死去，仅此而已。  
但是愈发胆大的了见最终还是把自己接入了那个房间的决斗系统里，只要父亲不发现就好，抱着这样的想法，他和那个男孩决斗了，的确是非常菜的水平。  
了见看着屏幕上那个趴在地上的小孩，然后决定了偷偷放水让他胜利一回。  
或许最开始就不应该让他活过来，因为三个月之后，鸿上了见发现自己不放水也赢不了对方的时候，他挺崩溃的。这事他也没有勇气告诉父亲或者vira他们，能做的只有一遍又一遍地找他决斗，输赢都有，但是明显前者更多。这个被我从死亡中拉回来的小孩打败了我。  
在这样的不甘心与对受害者的负罪同情之中，男孩从他的生命轨迹当中消失了，或者说，被从那个只有决斗的房间中，解救出去了。  
那之后，再也没有人可以打败revolver。关于lost事件受害者的资料也被破坏了，和男孩相遇的一切，就像某个不真实的梦境，除了他经常会梦到那个小孩挂着眼泪的面孔，现实中的一切再也和他没有联系。没有任何人知道revolver曾经输给过一个惨兮兮的男孩。  
但是revolver从来没有忘记过这个对手，那是十年来，每日都会想起的人。想要知道他身处何处，是否还好好地活着，想和他决斗，想打败他，想知道他是谁。  
这样的想法持续到前天夜里的决斗。  
了见在听到对方说出‘三点’的时候，几乎一瞬间就想起了曾经白色房间里的小男孩。是的，竟然以这样的方式重逢了，造化弄人，你面前的汉诺首领，正是当年鼓励你的人，他看着playmaker的脸，没有开口。  
我们都是命运的囚徒，输给playmaker之时，他下意识的想起这句话，十年过去了，我却无法打败你，命运的宿敌。  
但私心使了见不由自主感到愉快，命运最终还是把他的宿敌还给他了。只要藤木游作还活着，就一定有机会打败他。并且，他想要亲自确认，playmaker正是十年前的那个男孩。  
汉诺的领导没有把自己的私心告诉父亲。  
父亲说过，汉诺塔若已经完成了就不必再拘泥于playmaker的真身。但是他仍然出于一己之念调查了那卷录像带当中的，只有一个侧颜的少年，藤木游作。这个人有百分之九十九的可能性就是playmaker，就是他牵挂的男孩。  
想到那个冷静又帅气的面孔，了见感觉自己的血液都在往头上涌，说不上是不是止痛剂的效果，他确实兴奋了。  
陷在床铺中，被子裹在上半身的感觉可以让他幻想是在被男人拥抱，啊，不过playmaker的拥抱肯定会更用力，紧紧地束缚住他，手应该会拍打在屁股上，膝盖顶进宿敌的胯间……了见晕乎乎地翻身下床打开床头柜寻找自慰用的玩具们。  
Playmaker一向讨厌汉诺的，所以他不会想要什么润滑，肯定是让ai缠紧汉诺的首领，然后撕开一点他后穴的布料，粗爆地把整个龟头捅进去。revolver把布满凸起的，模仿人类中号生殖器的玩具插入了自己的身体当中，就像是游作会做的那样，把性器连根没入他的肉穴，在里面肆意搅动了一圈之后，可能还会顺手揉搓他的臀瓣。  
了见趴在床边喘了一会，忍着强烈的快感，往自己的马眼当中插入了一个限制栓，这东西刺激着敏感的地方，以至于他按下按摩棒的开关之后，就直接爽到高潮了。  
如果是藤木在侵犯我的身体，也一定会握住我的阴茎阻止我射精吧。“昨晚被我做的还不够吗？”他脑海中的playmaker把他按在床边，从后面捅入了他的肉穴，“就这么想要被我上吗？”穿着紧身衣裸露着性器的少年把埋在他身体中的生殖器往外退后了一些，紧接着又撞进来。  
捏着自己的乳头，被高潮后紧接的性爱弄得完全失去理智，按摩棒在他身体里无规律地剧烈震动，来回碾压前列腺。就像是在被playmaker强奸一样。不、不能说是强奸，这样充其量只能算是和奸，revolver拽紧了床单，但是在幻觉之中，他看到自己在拽紧的是藤木的校服，混杂了少年的体味，一些洗涤剂还有了见自己的香水味，很好闻，就像是催情剂一样。藤木的香气充斥他的大脑，让他又往幻觉之中深陷了几分。  
哪有这样的强奸呢，了见配合着入侵者晃动自己的腰肢，又难耐地摩蹭床边垂下的布幔，他摇晃着屁股好让肉棒照顾到自己肉穴的每一寸。  
又高潮了一次，这一次revolver哭着请求游作让他释放，“拜托了，”他含糊不清地在脑海中对着那个幻觉哀求，“让我做什么都可以，我想射，啊、让我去吧，playmaker……”  
“做我的肉便器也可以吗？雌伏在我的身下也可以吗？”幻觉中的少年咬着他的耳垂，下身的力道没有减轻多少，一下一下地撞在穴心里，又不顾痴缠上来的穴肉直往后退，接着再捅进来。  
“嗯、”他毫不犹豫地答应了，成为你专属的肉便器，每日都可以接受playmaker的爱抚，被精液灌满上下的嘴，太幸福了吧。幻觉中的游作对他的态度很满意，于是了见无自觉地颤抖着拔出马眼中的限制栓，精液射得到处都是，还有很大的一部分溅到了他面前那件游作的校服外套上。他已经记不得那其实只是自己的床单了，幻觉冲淡了他的理智。  
“你射脏了我的校服，”playmaker捏上他的乳头，“怎么办呢。”  
“啊、我可以…肉偿、肉偿可以吗、”身为汉诺的首领，此时完全没了那种趾高气昂的状态，甚至在向他假想中的男人献媚。他的乳头早已红肿又挺立，这样的状态哪怕登入link vrains也会被一眼看出来吧？那种贴身的制服会把他身上微妙的状态显现出来，所有人都可以看到他隔着布料立起来的乳头，playmaker或许会把他拉下滑板按在墙上侵犯，质问他为什么不贴好乳贴……  
幻觉中的playmaker笑了起来，“我知道你在想什么，”他停下了动作，了见扭动屁股去讨好那个阳具，“我不需要你肉偿，你已经是我的肉便器了。作为惩罚，我不操你了，想做的话就自己动。”  
了见愣了好一会才勉强意识到是自己误关了按摩棒的开关，但是幻觉之中那双充满恶意的漂亮的绿色眼珠实在太迷人了，他十年前怎么没有发现这个人有一双这么好看的眼珠呢？他对着幻觉傻笑着，然后重新开启按摩棒。那个臆想出来的playmaker有点惊讶，他把宿敌压回床边，“！！！你对我的身体做了什么？！”  
“只是植入了一个程序而已，”revolver侧过头，去摩挲他的嘴唇，“嘿、我已经是你的肉便器了，所以，请playmaker也要好好地满足一下你的肉便器。”  
听到他索取的话语，臆想中的playmaker换了一身打扮，穿着高中制服衬衫，发色是左轮熟悉的蓝色，表情比录像当中的淡然要丰富许多，像猎食者一样的眼神扫视着陷入情欲的revolver。游作把他按在乱七八糟的体育器材室里干他，身下是随意垒起来的缓冲垫，他手上还拽紧了那件射上精液的藤木君的校服外套。  
这比之前所有的淫梦都刺激，了见甚至能感觉到门外有学生嬉笑经过的声音。  
“大声点，叫出来啊，让大家看看汉诺的首领是怎样的痴态。嗯？怎么穴口还越缩越紧了？我一个人还没办法操松你吗、是不是要多来几个人，一起满足一下你。”  
不要，不可以，了见想要拒绝，但是穴内满是精液又被不断抽插的快乐让他无法说话，张口都是断断续续的呻吟，playmaker满意地看他浪叫不断，又将阳具埋进他的身体。不知道是第几次失声娇喘之后，器材室的门被人打开，门外逆光站的，是十年前的游作。蓝发的小男生先是有点茫然地看着衣裳不整正在交合中的二人，但很快脸就红了。而正在抽插的高中生游作便把他叫进来，又让revolver用奶头去安抚他。  
出乎意料的，这个小游作非常冷，物理意义上的冰凉。他被激得一下子清醒过来，才发现是家用机器人打开了房间门进来。这个小机器人的程序是revolver亲自改写的，自然也加入了一些成年人的需求进去，比方说自动加热，再比方说模仿人类吮吸。  
他勉强提起精神调节了一下机器人的模式，然后再趴回床边，看着机器人伸出吮吸用的吸管状的触手吸附在自己的乳头上。他再一次陷入幻觉，小游作显然和那个高中生一样对他奶头感兴趣，虽然一开始技术还一般般，但是多吸了几下又有点渐入佳境了。一前一后两个游作都在抚弄他身体，了见主动伸手握住小游作还非常稚嫩的阴茎，还不能射出什么东西，但是这样握着小心把玩也很叫人满足。  
更别提他还一边吸奶一边把规模可爱的阳具主动在左轮手里摩蹭，“等我长大以后操翻你好不好？”  
revolver想应好，但是大脑甚至无法组织完整的语句。“等你长大以后、就可以把精液射到他的子宫里。”掐着他的腰不断进出的高中生告诉他怀里的小朋友，“你可以让他怀孕，还可以让他给你喂奶。”  
不、等等……？“咿、、嗯——不要乱说！没有…子宫啊、”他在绝顶的快感中尽力辩解。  
但是身后的男人立刻抗议似的，将阴茎又往里面捅了几分，“你可以怀孕的…唔、昨晚被我干晕之前，你不是在看男性假孕的注意事项吗？只要把你link vrains的形象里再加一个小洞洞，然后把我的精液好好吃在里面。”游作停顿了一下，一字一句地在他耳边宣布，  
“想要多少奶，都会有的。”  
鸿上羞得说不出话，看着怀里的小朋友一脸兴奋地摸着刚刚射出的精液，又伸出舌头舔了一口尝味道，然后问他，“不可以在现实当中怀孕吗？”  
当然不可以，笨蛋playmaker。  
“只要操得够多，就会怀孕哦。像我正处在精子充满活力的年纪，不需要操几次，就可以让revolver怀上我的小孩了。”游作一本正经地给小朋友解释，还顺手摸了一下了见的腹部，按了几下之后又不满意地咂嘴，“真是的，你还真不好受孕啊，明明已经被我上了这么多次还一点事情都没有。”  
“你们脑子、呃、坏掉了吧……”被夹在二人中间的了见无力地抗议，但是兴奋的二人都没有理会他的抗议。  
“喂，你这家伙，”游作掰起他的下巴，迫使他抬起头，“是不是偷偷吃了药？”  
啊、playmaker是笨蛋吗！男性怎么可能怀孕，为什么要多此一举避孕啊！但了见看着那双绿色的眼睛，真是叫人沉迷的绿色，不忍心说出戳破他美梦的话语，只好吻了上去，“没有吃药，怀不上是因为你还不够努力。”  
啊啊，我也一定坏掉了。竟然就顺着这个笨蛋的思路做下去了。  
游作对他的答案十分满意，抱着亲了好一会才继续在他的软穴当中进出。他几乎是故意地越插越深，龟头搅弄肉穴深处，一下一下地撞在穴心上。Revolver已经分辨不出到底是前列腺快感，还是单纯摩擦过肉穴的每一寸所带来的快感，大脑完全地被麻痹，就这样沉沦在性交当中，也很好呢。  
“谢谢你鼓励我，”那个埋头吸他乳首的男孩嘻嘻地笑着抬起头，伸手帮他擦去呻吟时流出的唾液。  
了见没有精力回答他，只是凭着本能张口含住小小的手指，又一脸满足地用舌头舔过每个指腹。  
高中生游作从背后将他完全抱起，借着重力相助更加深入进去，阴囊贴在他的穴口。“插得深一点更容易受孕吧？要乖乖接下我的精子哦、要是这次没有怀上的话，下次我会更卖力地在你的身体上耕耘。”  
他将阴茎锲入了见肉穴深处，龟头就像是抵在子宫口附近，精液喷入汉诺领导的身体之中。  
成为playmaker的专属肉便器，满满地吃下他的精液，再从乳首分泌出奶汁喂他。真是离谱、淫乱不堪又难以抗拒的想法。这种淫荡的快乐让了见沉迷。他爽到干性高潮，阴茎甚至没有射出任何东西。意识更加涣散，但是身后的游作依然抱紧了他。  
“revolver，”藤木又凑过来咬他的嘴唇，“十年前，是你鼓励我活下来的吧？”  
幻象中的人影逐渐模糊起来，怀中的小男生消失了，取而代之的是面无表情的playmaker，黑色的紧身衣上有一些黏糊糊的液体。一前一后两个人都抱着他，“我一直没有忘记你，这么多年我一直在寻找当年鼓励我的人……”  
了见不记得幻觉之后的内容了，过度兴奋与多次高潮所带来的的疲惫，以及缺乏足够睡眠的困倦感让他失去意识，这样被playmaker拥抱着睡去让他非常安心。  
他迷迷糊糊地睡了四个小时左右，期间还做了一个很短暂的淫梦，醒来的时候记不清具体内容，只记得梦里交缠的肉体和playmaker绿色的眼睛。  
臂根的疼痛大幅度减缓，要这些痛感完全消失恐怕要过一周多，但是现在已经不影响revolver做正事了。从前天夜里败北后，已经将近三十二小时没有登入link vrains的汉诺领导在心里盘算着收拾完这些狼藉再冲个澡，或许可以在下午之前赶到总部。  
但是直面自己制造的乱七八糟的地板、床单还有被单，并不是什么愉快的经历。他还记得清楚自己在凌晨时候是陷入怎样的幻觉进行自慰的。  
因压力过大而产生性瘾、被压抑着的本心以及对宿敌的牵挂，竟然扭曲了理智，这算是爱吗？还是仅仅对他的执着？revolver难以分辨。  
他花了一个小时换上干净的床单被套，把地上干了的精液擦干净，再清洗玩具，充电。平时可以叫佣人过来帮忙的事情，全都因为难以启齿的理由而必须自己做。最后还得把家用机器人身上沾到的精液擦除，再把它的记忆清空，很好，这事绝对不可以让任何人察觉。  
忙完这一切的revolver匆匆忙忙地去洗漱换衣服，等他准备好出门，已经是正午。明朗的阳光照得人心思活络，大脑不受控制地开始回味和playmaker交合的美梦，哪怕连手臂的疼痛也被他忽视。  
没有直接打车去总部是正确的决定，被阳光晃得心情大好的左轮朝着热狗车走去，前几个小时运动量那么大，补充一下能量也没什么不好。接着他看到了热狗车旁边某个高中生的身影。  
绿色的眼睛停留在手机上，什么时候才可以注意到我呢？revolver这样想着，而对方就好像知道他的想法一样，漫不经心地扫了他一眼，四目相对。  
仅仅一秒钟的时间，藤木游作的视线又回到手机上。  
我知道你在想什么，他想起了幻觉中的playmaker说的话。  
白发青年从高中生旁边走过，顺便在心里的愿望清单上加上一项：打败playmaker之后，我想知道他的唇是怎样柔软的触感。

 

End


End file.
